


Skyfall

by Seokmin1288



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gangs, Gen, OT12 (EXO), Suspense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokmin1288/pseuds/Seokmin1288
Summary: Em um dia fatídico, a Casa Azul — o lugar mais protegido da Coreia — é saqueada por um grupo de ilusionistas procurado pelo FBI. O tal grupo leva o pertence mais precioso do presidente, que possui um passado maligno. Agora só resta para o melhor grupo de operações conhecido como EXO, resgatar a armadura perdida; liderado pelo milionário Kim Junmyeon. A equipe deve dar de tudo para trazer esse tesouro de volta antes que o tempo acabe.
Kudos: 1





	1. Maldito seja Kim Junmyeon

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoas bonitas! Venho com muita felicidade e nervosismo postar o primeiro capitulo da fanfic, primeiro quero agradecer a Sah Miller que o trailer (PERFEITO) e me ajudou muuuito agradeço por te ter na minha vida <3  
> Obrigada a Mimi que fez a betagem!  
> Boa leitura!
> 
> Link para o trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQvMFHLIVy8  
> Obs: Amanda Waller usada na historia é a mesma que no esquadrão suicida.

# Capítulo 1- Maldito seja Kim Junmyeon

**Coréia do Sul, Seul.**

A noite estava fria naquele dia fatídico de novembro, as pessoas andavam rindo pela ruas movimentadas da cidade. As luzes da lojas de roupas brilhavam com a mesma intensidade das estrelas, que piscavam no céu escuro. 

Ao mesmo tempo longe dali, um homem alto com o cabelo escuro, — Amarrado em um rabo de cavalo.— sentado na beirada do telhado observava as luzes da cidade enquanto soltava a fumaça do cigarro, os barulhos dos carros que vinham da rua abafavam o barulho dos passos de alguém que aproximando do outro disse em uma só frase.

— Já está tudo pronto chefe. 

— Ótimo, vamos começar o plano então. Avise ao Luhan que estamos entrando na casa azul. — O homem alto que terminava de fumar o cigarro parou por um momento e se virou para o amigo que o olhava. — Zi, caso dê errado alguma coisa não importa a circunstância, termine esse trabalho. 

— Não vai dar errado Kris, eu não deixaria. 

O vento soprou forte naquele momento fazendo os fios morenos do mais alto balançaram, ele olhou para o outro que vestido com uma roupa de couro o encarava com uma expressão séria. ZiTao tinha um rosto fino e olhos amendoados, seu cabelo curto deixava a mostra os traços fortes de seu rosto, seu melhor membro. Entretanto antes que pudesse o responder a cidade apagou começando logo depois os murmúrios das pessoas na rua, os dois se entreolharam e acenaram com a cabeça confirmando o começo da operação.

— Espero que você esteja certo Tao e que nada saia errado. — Ressaltou Kris olhando para a escuridão que tomava Seul. 

— Eu já disse Wu. — Colocando uma luva e prendendo seu cinto na parede, Huang finalizou. — Nada vai dar errado. 

Ao dizer aquela sentença saltou do telhado descendo rumo as entradas da enorme casa presidencial. 

O alarme da casa mais protegida da Coréia ecoava pelos corredores, os soldados vestidos com suas fardas e armas apontadas para algum lugar corriam de um lado para o outro enquanto pisavam nos documentos, caixas e pastas que jogadas pelo corredor clamavam por atenção. O presidente ainda sonolento era escoltado para uma sala vigiada e armada até os dentes, enquanto isso alguns funcionários gritavam algo sobre terem sido saqueados por um grupo conhecido como os _Ilusionistas_ , esse que era procurado pelo próprio FBI. 

(...)

Algumas horas se passaram depois do ataque e uma mulher alta com seus 50 anos andava rápido até a sala secreta onde mordendo os lábios de preocupação o presidente andava de um lado para o outro. Um sinal foi dado e a porta de aço maciço foi aberta deixando a ministra de segurança entrar, o homem ainda vestindo seu pijama correu em sua direção pedindo por uma explicação.

— Senhor Presidente, você precisa entender que todo o país teve um blackout e eu sou a responsável por cuidar da segurança deles. — Respondeu ainda calma. 

— Mas como sua equipe não conseguiu prever esse ataque? 

— Não somos mágicos Sr. Moon, caso você não saiba eu não tenho uma bola de cristal ainda. 

Ela não tinha medo de falar o que pensava para o outro que batia a mão na mesa, não havia algo que ela pudesse ter feito para prever aquilo. Ninguém conseguia fugir dos ataques daquela gangue, nem mesmo o FBI conseguiu passar o perfil dos membros da equipe que usando algumas técnicas de ilusão roubavam os lugares mais impossíveis do mundo. 

— Você precisa dar um jeito nisso. — O homem já com seu cabelo branco nascendo apontou o dedo para a senhora e completou. — Se você não encontrar aquela armadura rápido não vai restar cidadãos para você cuidar. 

— Sim senhor, eu vou limpar essa bagunça. 

O barulho da porta se fechando atrás de si a fez vacilar, o que faria para encontrar aquela maldita roupa? A mulher respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um momento, tateou a roupa em busca de algo pegando o celular logo após, deu um outro suspiro e discou um número estrangeiro que atendeu rapidamente. 

— Eles chegaram na Coreia? — Uma voz forte perguntou do outro lado da linha. 

— Preciso de sua ajuda coronel. 

Pode então escutar ele sorrindo do outro lado. 

— Eles não vão escapar dessa vez ministra. 

**Estados Unidos, NY, uma semana depois do ataque.**

As buzinas da agitada Nova Iorque entraram pela janela aberta do carro do coronel do exército americano, que após receber uma ligação da ministra de segurança da Coreia lhe informando sobre um roubo do grupo que estava procurando ia então ao encontro de uma velha conhecida sua. A única pessoa que tinha informações confidenciais sobre os grupos de operações ilegais pelo mundo, mais conhecida como Amanda Waller, uma pessoa tão poderosa quanto o próprio presidente. 

A limousine elegante que reluzia o brilho da lua nas capotas limpas do pneu estacionou em frente a um imenso restaurante que no meio de tantos prédios se mantia firme, os passos do coronel podiam ser escutados de longe, ele andava rápido até a porta do salão que se encontrava fechada. Depois de dois toques na porta branca de madeira um garçom simpático o acompanhou até uma mesa vazia no meio do lugar. Sentada lendo alguns papéis uma mulher negra com os cabelos curtos analisava os documentos.

— Obrigada. — Agradeceu Amanda ao garçom.

— Quanto tempo não é, Waller? 

— Desde os anos das pedras, John. — A risada alta da senadora ecoou pelo restaurante vazio. — Bom, vamos começar a falar de negócios então. Desde que você me ligou pedindo ajuda para encontrar alguém que consiga trazer de volta os objetos roubados, eu liguei para alguns contatos e acabei descobrindo sobre uma empresa que oferece alguns serviços bem interessantes. 

O militar deu um suspiro alto e tomou um gole da bebida servida a ele alguns minutos antes, o uísque tinha um gosto amargo e descia queimando sua garganta. 

— E para minha surpresa essa empresa está localizada no país onde o roubo aconteceu, na verdade bem perto da casa azul. — Continuou Amanda, abrindo uma pasta e a entregando ao amigo. 

Os papéis que estavam soltos dentro da pasta se espalharam pela mesa deixando a mostra algumas fotos e informações. 

— Eu conheço bem o líder dessa empresa, ele já fez alguns trabalhos para mim. — Ele tomou mais um gole da bebida quente e continuou. — Como eu fui esquecer deles? 

Na foto impressa um homem belo com os cabelos penteados para trás sorria para as câmeras que lutavam para capturar a essência daquele jovem milionário.

Ainda impressionado com a beleza do jovem empresário, começou a comer a refeição que já havia sido servida a alguns minutos atrás, depois de um tempo apreciando seu prato de carré com cordeiro, o coronel alertou a velha amiga. 

— Amanda, você sabe que está mexendo com fogo.

Waller lhe deu um olhar honesto e sorrindo completou. 

— Vamos combater fogo com fogo.

**Seul, em um lugar secreto, no dia seguinte.**

As notas musicais ecoavam por uma majestosa sala, essa que era decorada com inúmeras estantes de livros, uma mesa talhada em madeira e longas cortinas que desciam até o chão protegendo quem estivesse lá dentro dos raios de sol. Um homem batia os dedos na mesa acompanhando o ritmo que delicadamente saía da vitrola, ele vestia um terno azul de veludo com o cabelo moreno todo penteado para trás como se estivesse prestes a receber a visita da rainha, seus lábios vermelhos soltavam pequenos assobios, mostrando sua adoração a música que tocava alto no lugar. 

Com elegância de um flamingo ele se levantou e posicionou o dedo sobre o lábio pensando em algo, soltou um suspiro e retirou um livro da enorme estante, passou os finos dedos pelas folhas que suspiraram com o toque macio do outro, se sentou novamente e fechando os olhos apreciou a última nota a ser tocada antes que alguém batesse em sua porta. 

— Com licença senhor, temo que terei que atrapalhar seus estudos. — Um homem com um rosto fino e olhos menores ainda falava com apenas a cabeça dentro do cômodo. — Temos uma visita que acho que irá te interessar.

O outro fez um aceno para que deixasse entrar quem quer que fosse, segundos depois a porta pesada repercutiu um barulho alto mostrando um senhor já de meia idade entrando apressado ali, que se sentou na sua frente e cruzou os braços.

— Eu preciso de seus serviços. — Falou rápido e sem muita enrolação.

Ele fez um sinal para que o moço que tinha aparecido antes parasse a música e respondeu o senhor com uma voz calma:

— Você sabe o meu preço Sr. Myunbul.

— Eu lhe pago o que for preciso! Mas, por favor, me ajude a acabar com isso.

Com delicadeza o dono da sala deu um sorriso de lado e se levantou indo em direção ao pedinte.

— Qualquer coisa? — Perguntou se sentando na beirada da mesa.

O mais velho engoliu em seco e respondeu quase em um sussurro. 

— Qualquer…Coisa.

— Então se considere livre de todos os seus problemas. 

— Obrigado meu lorde! Muito obrigado, o que eu faria sem você? 

O jovem deu um sorriso malandro, se aproximou melhor dele e colocou suas mãos no ombro do outro, falando baixinho respondeu quase em um só suspiro. 

— Mas primeiro o senhor não acha que deveria me pagar o que deve? 

A sala que antes tinha um ar confortável agora havia se tornado tensa, o senhor estava parado como uma pedra e suava em todos os lugares.

— Vou te pagar! Assim que você me prometer que irá parar aqueles cafajestes que querem me matar. 

— Sabe eu fico aqui pensando se aqueles cafajestes não possuem um motivo para isso. — Falou indo até a janela e abrindo as cortinas, deixando entrar os raios de luz.

— Por favor, eu te imploro eu irei te pagar! Por favor eu tenho filhos pequenos para alimentar. 

— E eu tenho negócios para cuidar. — Momento depois de pronunciado a última frase ele estalou os dedos e dois guardas entraram na sala.

Enquanto Sr. Myunbul era retirado do lugar as forças, ele gritava o nome do líder da maior equipe de tarefas ilegais de toda Coréia do Sul. 

— MALDITO SEJA VOCÊ KIM JUNMYEON! VOCÊ IRÁ ME PAGAR UM DIA! 

Junmyeon acenou de volta e sorriu novamente.

(...)

O sargento não gostava de estar ali, não gostava da parte de precisar dos serviços de Kim, já tinha tentado convencer a ministra a não acreditar naquele garoto, mas não tinha outra maneira já que ninguém fazia um trabalho tão bem como a equipe conhecida como EXO. Vindo da palavra Éxons o codificante da fita de DNA que assim como eles conseguem codificar e fazer qualquer coisa.

— Até nisso aquele cara fica se gabando. — Comentou apenas para si.

A porta alta que separava o chefão de todo o prédio se abriu fazendo um estrondo, o militar que se acomodava no sofá deu um pequeno pulo. Parado com a mão na maçaneta, um moço com o cabelo castanho preso com algumas presilhas e uma expressão séria encarava ele. 

— Bom dia Zhang Yixing. — Falou o mais velho indo em sua direção.

— Bom dia sargento Seung, Junmyeon irá te ver agora. 

A sala estava clara, uma música suave tocava no fundo e alguma caneta batia na mesa fazendo um barulho irritante, o soldado entrou com firmeza e se sentou na cadeira acolchoada a sua frente. O chefe o fitou com os olhos castanhos e lhe deu um sorriso.

— O que traz o melhor sargento do país a minha sala? — Perguntou se acomodando melhor na cadeira.

— Primeiro eu gostaria que você soubesse que fui contra a sua ajuda. 

— Estou ciente disso. — A expressão de Kim era sempre a mesma, calma e serena.

— Entretanto, os pertences reais foram roubados da casa azul. 

A risada do mais novo era alta o suficiente para que fosse ouvida fora da sala. 

— Os tesouros? Da família real? Ok, e o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Não vai me dizer que nem para isso vocês prestam? — Dizia enquanto secava as lágrimas. 

O sargento fechou os punhos e respirou fundo. 

— Não é apenas isso Sr. Kim Junmyeon.

Sua expressão era séria e ele precisava que Kim também o escutasse com clareza, que entendendo o recado arrumou a gravata e voltou a seus sentidos. 

— Não foi apenas algumas joias, na verdade por entre os tesouros existe uma armadura muito importante para o presidente. 

— Por que a excelência não guardou em um museu então se é tão importante. 

— Pois a casa azul é o lugar mais vigiado de todo o país.

— Mesmo assim foi roubada. — Pontuou admirando suas unhas bem cortadas. 

— Sim. — O general ainda abalado com aquilo deu um suspiro e continuou. — Não fomos espertos o suficiente para isso. 

Um pouco mais ao fundo Zhang estava encostado na estante analisando ambos, Kim batia a caneta na pasta de couro quando perguntou algo que tirou um pequeno riso do chinês.

— E o que eu ganho com isso? — Perguntou fazendo um bico.

— Não morrer já não é o suficiente? — Questionou entrelaçando os dedos um no outro.

A caneta parou por um tempo, ficou assim por alguns minutos e voltou a fazer o mesmo barulho.

— Não, eu preciso de uma garantia.

Não seria fácil argumentar com o jovem, ele sabia o que estava fazendo. 

— O que você acha de uma aposta? — O senhor disse dando um sorriso de lado, Junmyeon podia ser inteligente, mas ele sabia como lidar com o mais novo. 

Os olhos castanhos do outro arregalaram mostrando o brilho deles, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, Lay colocou sua mão sobre seu ombro e disse com uma voz baixa.

— Sem apostas Myeon.

Ele respirou fundo e ajeitou seu blazer.

— Eu aceito te ajudar, porém diga para a ministra que não posso garantir que tudo saia dentro dos conformes, então me dê passe livre para o que eu e minha equipe precisar. 

Naquela noite o sargento Seung pela primeira vez concordava com algo que o misterioso líder pedia, ele analisou o chefe que sempre usava uma roupa elegante e colorida então deu um suspiro alto pensando em que talvez aquilo não fosse dar certo.

Junmyeon se levantou e pediu calmamente para Yixing que já estava posicionado com o celular em mãos. 

— Chame os meninos, temos trabalho para fazer.

(...)

O cantar das rodas ecoavam pela entrada do escritório executivo chamando a atenção dos soldados que protegiam o portão, eles arrumaram suas armas e ficaram espertos para qualquer movimento que fosse suspeito. Rapidamente dois conversíveis pararam de frente a entrada principal da casa azul, logo cada um saia do carro totalizando sete pessoas paradas admirando a enorme mansão. Junmyeon líder da equipe começou a andar em direção a porta, vestido com seu melhor terno, andava com confiança quando foi barrado por um dos militantes. 

— Você tem permissão para entrar senhor? — Perguntou um soldado. 

— Por acaso você sabe para quem está apontando essa arma? — Indagou o outro arrumando seu cabelo castanho. 

Ao mesmo tempo que os militares faziam expressões confusas ao escutarem a pergunta do outro, Baekhyun dava uma risada escandalosa enquanto batia no ombro do chefe. 

Depois de muito tempo esperando o sargento dar as caras para ajudá-los finalmente estavam rumo a sua reunião com o presidente, que tinha insistido em conhecer as pessoas que ficariam responsáveis pela recuperação dos seus tesouros. 

A equipe se acomodava na enorme mesa que entalhada com desenhos florais ocupava quase toda a sala, o cômodo era até um pouco simples para um lugar como sendo a sala de reuniões do presidente. Sua parede tinha uma cor clara quase em um tom nude e por entre as majestosas janelas que decoradas com cortinas pesadas costuradas com delicadeza pequenas pinturas antigas demonstravam elegância, quando Kim quebrou o silêncio entre ele o amigo: 

— Se essa sala fosse minha colocaria uma cor nela. — Comentou baixinho para Zhang que ao seu lado dava uma risadinha. 

— Ainda bem que não é, Jun. — Respondeu dando um sorriso paternal.

Yixing sempre esteve junto com Junmyeon, o chinês formado em medicina e escolhido pelo próprio pai do outro para cuidar de seu filho nunca abandonou o líder, que teve que passar por muitas crises e hospitais para conseguir chegar onde está hoje, quem o visse atualmente não diria que o jovem já havia passado por inúmeras cirurgias. 

— Todos os seus membros já estão aqui Kim Junmyeon? — Seung perguntou levantando de sua cadeira. 

— Falta… 

Mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase a porta pesada de madeira ecoou um barulho alto, fazendo com que todos olhassem para a entrada onde parada a ministra da segurança os olhava com um certo receio. Ela entrou no cômodo rapidamente e se acomodou na ponta da mesa, já acomodada em seu lugar passou os olhos por entre as pessoas ali parando em Myeon que a encarava com um olhar sério. 

— Ele é exatamente como na foto. — Sussurrou se lembrando da foto mostrada pelo coronel. 

Não demorou muito para que o presidente Moon entrasse na sala falando no telefone com alguém importante, sua assessora uma jovem moça o acompanhava. 

— Boa tarde, peço desculpa pela demora. — Falou se sentando na ponta da mesa. 

— Tudo bem senhor, ainda faltam duas pessoas do grupo. — Respondeu Kim Junmyeon. 

— Na verdade eles já estão chegando. — A voz aguda de Baekhyun ecoou pela sala, pontuando. 

Minutos depois a porta se abriu novamente, agora dois homens entraram no local se sentando em uma cadeira próxima, o sargento ainda de pé acompanhou os dois com o olhos, um deles era um tanto baixo, tinha o cabelo raspado e os lábios que tinham um tom avermelhado, já o homem ao seu lado tinha uma pele bronzeada e pequenos olhos de amêndoa. Porém o que mais fascinava o militar era seu corpo definido como se fosse desenhado pelo criador, coberto com apenas uma fina blusa de seda se acomodava melhor na cadeira de couro. 

— Acho que agora podemos começar as apresentações. — Pontuou o presidente arrumando seu cabelo já grisalho por causa da idade. 

Junmyeon confirmou com a cabeça e se levantou arrumando o terno azul marinho que contornava seu corpo. 

— Bom dia. — Começou se encaminhando para a ponta vazia da mesa. — Agradeço pela presença de todos aqui. 

O presidente deu leve sorriso com a postura do belo homem e agradeceu com a cabeça, enquanto isso Sehun sussurrou para Jongdae que tentava segurar a risada e permanecia com a cabeça abaixada:

— Senta que lá vem a história. 

— Na próxima vez não esqueça da pipoca. — Completou Baekhyun. 

Junmyeon escutando a objeção dos membros tossiu baixo para deixar claro que não toleraria infantilidades naquela reunião e só depois que eles se desculparam continuou com um sorriso no rosto. 

— Agora vou contar uma história sobre o nosso estrategista.


	2. Capítulo 2 — O estrategista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a Sara que sempre me ajuda <3 
> 
> Agora é muito importante que antes de lerem, entendam que nada aqui deve ser seguido, a violência nunca é a resposta e não devemos apoia-la nunca, não importa o lado que ela esteja! Por favor, sempre respeite as pessoas.
> 
> Espero que gostem do capítulo :)

# Capítulo 2 — O estrategista

#### Arizona, Estados Unidos, 1986

O vento carinhoso assoprava o cabelo preto da criança, que encolhida no colo quente do pai, fechava os olhinhos enquanto escutava a história de guerra do ente querido. 

— Por isso Kyungsoo, — disse em meio ao sorriso sincero. — eu me orgulho de ser um soldado e de poder dar a vida pelo meu país, principalmente por saber que você faz parte dele. 

Ao escutar aquelas doces palavras, seus olhos de jabuticaba brilharam com uma intensidade nunca vista pelo velho homem que gargalhava em meio aos abraços e beijos do filho.

#### Bagdá, Iraque, 2003

O motor do caminhão militar fazia uma estrondo enquanto seguia a trilha de terra, os soldados na maioria tensos, olhavam ao redor esperando avistar a base militar que era o único lugar restante naquele mundo que conseguiam relaxar. A farda já reutilizada inúmeras vezes pinicava suas pernas que tremiam por falta de alimento, por comando haviam ficado semanas acampados procurando por informações que valessem na busca por Saddam Hussein. Agora, tomados pela exaustão, voltavam para as suas tendas que a cada dia se tornavam mais vazias. 

(...)

Do Kyungsoo, um jovem gênio com seus 21 anos respirava fundo enquanto secava o cabelo molhado, rapidamente passou os olhos pelo lugar que cheirava a areia e suor. Uma tenda não muito confortável de um verde nada atrativo distribuía de camas feitas de metal e algum tecido que ninguém sabia da onde vinha. Mas, o que antes era cheio de pessoas conversando sobre a vida, agora restavam poucos para contar história, porém, mesmo que fosse um lugar cheio de dor e sofrimento, era o suficiente para não precisar dormir no chão e ao relento como era nas missões especiais.

O menor engoliu em seco e olhou para a cama ao seu lado, que arrumada perfeitamente possuía um colar repousado no travesseiro, algumas cenas da noite anterior passou pela sua mente o fazendo vacilar. Ele odiava ser assim, odiava ter de lembrar sobre tudo o que seus olhos vissem, e seus ouvidos escutassem; não queria ter que guardar toda aquela morte em sua mente, não aguentava mais fechar os olhos e lembrar-se dos corpos espalhados pela areia seca, que esquecida pela chuva e pelo mundo, se embebedava com o sangue de pessoas inocentes. 

— Olhar para a cama não vai fazer ele voltar. — Uma voz fina o tirou de seus pensamentos.

Kyungsoo virou-se para a entrada da tenda, que parado com os braços cruzados, um jovem o olhava com um expressão calma. Seu rosto pequeno e belo era difícil de ser esquecido; seu cabelo castanho balançava de acordo com o vento que acariciava seus lábios rosados e delicados, o qual expressava um sorriso malandro. 

— Fizemos o que tinha que ser feito e nada vai mudar isso — respondeu Kyungsoo.  
— Você está dizendo que ele mereceu o que recebeu? — rebateu a resposta.  
— Acho que você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer. — Os olhos redondos de Kyungsoo se encontraram com o olhar castanho do amigo, então, levantando-se finalizou: — Ninguém merece sofrer dessa forma sendo ele culpado ou não, nós não temos o poder de decidir quem deve morrer.  
— Me pergunto todos os dias o que você está fazendo aqui — proferiu, com um tom dissabor na fala.

Os amigos saíram da tenda pequena e fedorenta, e seguiram pelo caminho de areia sem rumo, enquanto o sol ardente batia em suas feições.

— Só porque não sou igual você, Baekhyun, não significa que não posso ajudar o exército. — A voz do menor era calma como se estivesse tentando explicar algo muito simples.  
— Eu não tenho culpa se sou um atirador de elite nato — respondeu Byun, em um tom cômico. De repente, o atirador parou de andar, e olhou com fixação para o rosto do menor, dizendo: — Aliás, o major está te procurando. 

(...)

A tenda do responsável pela operação era totalmente o oposto das pequenas acomodações dos outros soldados, além de disponibilizar de uma bela cama que posta com cuidado no canto do lugar, exalava um cheiro forte de perfume e bebidas caras, algo que o velho major nunca se negou a ter. Possuía também uma bela escrivaninha de madeira entalhada com os mais belos desenhos posta no meio do recinto. Não que Kyungsoo se importasse, tudo aquilo seria destruído pela guerra mesmo.  
Sentado atrás da escrivaninha, um homem alto e atlético com um corte militar sorria para o pequeno soldado que batendo continência, fechou a expressão em seu rosto. 

— Pode descansar, é bom finalmente poder te conhecer soldado Do! — O sorriso no rosto do mais velho não desapareceu enquanto exclamava sua euforia. — Eu ouvi falar muito bem de você.

O homem à sua frente tinha um sotaque estranho ao falar, sua voz um tanto arrastada era difícil de assimilar. 

— Desculpe a pergunta senhor, mas por acaso você é do Texas? — Sua expressão ainda fria, não mudou ao escutar a risada alta do comandante.   
— Me disseram mesmo que nada escapava de você — declarou, ajeitando sua roupa bem passada. — Igual ao seu pai. 

Um silêncio assustador permaneceu por um instante quando uma pergunta incerta foi jogada no ar.

— Como o seu pai está? Aproveitando a aposentadoria?   
— Ele se suicidou quando eu tinha 15 anos, senhor — respondeu Kyungsoo rapidamente, não possuindo nenhuma expressão no rosto.

Seu velho pai, um homem que por anos deu a vida pelo país, agora se encontrava dentro de um caixão e naquela época Kyungsoo não pôde fazer nada para impedi-lo de dar um fim a sua vida.  
O homem que antes enchia o peito para falar ficou em silêncio por um tempo antes que voltasse a comentar sobre o assunto daquela pequena reunião.

— Bom, soldado. — Ele parou por um tempo, limpou o suor da testa com a mão e continuou: — Eu pedi para te chamarem aqui porque acredito que você tenha potencial suficiente para ser estrategista da maior operação já feita aqui.  
— O que seria essa operação senhor? — perguntou um pouco receoso pela resposta.  
— Precisamos de um bom soldado para iniciarmos a operação tempestade de areia. Um movimento que vamos tomar para acabar com esse terrorismo. Há poucos dias tomamos conhecimento de um complexo residencial, onde Saddam vive com sua família e alguns aliados. — O comandante levantou-se da cadeira e se aproximou. — E nós, Do Kyungsoo, vamos explodir aquele lugar. 

O menor ficou um tempo em silêncio, a pergunta feita por seu colega mais cedo se passava inúmeras vezes em sua mente. 

“O que você está fazendo aqui Kyungsoo?”

Ele nunca havia se sentido bem entre a guerra, quem se sentiria? Nunca se sentiu pertencente a aquela luta. O tenente poderia não saber, mas Kyungsoo não tinha a proeza de apenas esquecer os gritos das pessoas que corriam e tentavam se salvar de alguma forma, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Não podia simplesmente recusar um pedido de alto escalão. Não podia manchar o nome de seu pai, que tinha lutado de todas as maneiras por um mundo mais justo, mesmo que aquilo não fosse justo em sua concepção.

— Então o que me diz? — questionou, sorrindo. 

Kyungsoo olhou diretamente para os olhos do chefe, e disse em um tom alto e firme, arrancando uma risada alta do tenente:  
— O que posso fazer pelo senhor?

#### Coréia do Sul, Seul, 2020

Junmyeon passou os olhos pela sala enquanto arrumava sua gravata, que por conta da animação da história, havia saído do lugar. Alguns membros da equipe cochilavam no seus assentos acolchoados, que rangeram com os movimentos rápidos por causa da ordem de Kim. Enquanto isso, o presidente já cansado de escutar a falação do chefe da gangue, o interrompeu pedindo que adiassem aquela reunião dando o motivo que teria um compromisso inadiável, Junmyeon deu um sorriso de lado e acenou com a cabeça, aceitando o pedido do presidente que sem esperar muito, já tinha fugido dali. 

— O Suho deve estar muito bravo — comentou Sehun, levantando-se do assento.  
— Ele odeia ser cortado no meio da explicação — concordou Chen, dando uma risadinha. 

A ministra ainda na sala, observava todos saírem enquanto mordia os lábios constantemente. Sua curiosidade em saber o resto das histórias tomava seu coração, que lutava para imaginar o final.

Quem visse aquele grupo andando por aí não imaginaria que eles pudessem fazer qualquer trabalho solicitado. Cada um dos membros tinha um estilo diferente, desde um terno caro de alguma marca famosa, até um moletom confortável que você poderia usar em sua casa. Os oito homens que conversavam alto enquanto saíam do prédio não tinham qualquer semelhança, fosse fisicamente quanto às qualidades pessoais, mas nenhum trabalho era tão complicado de se fazer, e nenhuma pessoa podia escapar das garras daquela gangue.

(...) 

O cantar das rodas de uma BMW i8 e de uma Bugatti Chiron amarela, era o mais novo xodó do jovem Sehun, que era mimado às vezes pelo líder. Os sons dos pneus ecoavam pelo estacionamento do prédio mais alto do centro de Seul, o edifício majestoso que já havia saído em revistas e na televisão por acomodar uma das empresas mais conceituadas de tecnologia da Coreia, se destacava entre o mar de concreto que enfeitava a cidade. Os membros um a um deixavam os carros, que parados em vagas específicas descansavam. Kim Junmyeon batia o pé ao mesmo tempo que surtava de ódio por ter sido parado no meio de sua fala, e ainda por cima não tinha conseguido apresentar todos seus membros para o homem que havia pedido por seus serviços. 

— Eu não acredito que fui interrompido… — Kim resmungava enquanto esperava pelo elevador. — Tinha até feito uma apresentação na minha cabeça, tudo estava perfeito.   
— Ele é uma pessoa ocupada Suho — respondeu Yixing, encostado na parede fria do lugar, quando recebeu um olhar de reprovação do chefe. — Na próxima você consegue apresentar tudo. 

O elevador havia chegado e todos os membros entravam de forma bagunçada, como era de costume da equipe. O objeto que se movimentava era grande e acolchoado com os melhores tecidos de Seul, acomodava a todos da melhor forma possível. Não demorou muito para que chegassem no andar correto, fazendo um barulho ao abrir a porta, revelando um grande salão cheio de estátuas caras e objetos decorativos importados de muitos lugares ao redor do mundo. Era uma sala de estar perfeitamente organizada e arrumada.

O chão brilhava de forma que podiam ver seus reflexos. Os sofás claros eram chiques e se posicionavam ao redor de uma mesa de centro de vidro. Acima de suas cabeças, havia um lustre gigantesco. Os tapetes combinavam com a TV 3D que era tão grande quanto ao lustre.

No canto esquerdo uma pequena cozinha se fazia visível, com poucos eletrodomésticos, mas essenciais para uma boa refeição. As enormes bancadas de mármore apoiavam-se sobre uma geladeira granfina. Mesmo silenciosa, aquele pequeno ambiente carregava uma energia e uma força que falavam alto.

No canto direito, perto dos sofás, havia um elevador com leitura de impressão digital. Podia ser audível os sons dos sapatos Oxford daqueles homens batendo no chão, como se todo o cômodo ficasse em completo silêncio com a chegada deles.

Os nove homens se posicionaram em frente ao elevador. Junmyeon, estendeu seu dedo até o pequeno aparelho de impressão digital. Os olhos castanhos do Chefe estavam fixados no aparelho, esperando que a porta de metal fosse aberta logo. Não demorou para a leitura ser concluída, uma voz robótica masculina ecoou por todo o local, desejando boas-vindas aos meninos.

A porta do elevador foi aberta, e todos entraram vestidos com seus ternos de camuflagem urbana. Atrás deles o barulho da porta foi escutada, dando a entender que estava se fechando. O elevador movimentou-se automaticamente quando as portas se fecharam. Não demorou mais que trinta segundos para o objeto parar novamente e as portas se abrirem.

O subsolo da equipe era completamente obsoleto de sons. Haviam câmeras e infravermelhos por todo o ambiente, que rapidamente Junmyeon desativou tocando em seu relógio de pulso.

O cômodo tinha 7 cúbicos grandes, transparentes e obsoletos de sons. Todos os cúbicos eram iguais, as portas de vidro só permitiam a entrada por impressão facial. A diferença era o conteúdo que se mantinha em cada cúbico.

O primeiro, desenvolvido para suprir qualquer necessidade em relação a tecnologia. Computadores velozes, estante de livros sobre linguagens de programação, acessórios de segurança e muitas outras coisas para atender as necessidades de Park Chanyeol; o Hacker da equipe.

O segundo cúbico era totalmente diferente do primeiro. Balcões de mármore estavam no centro daquele ambiente transparente, com alguns utensílios complicados de química, que borbulhavam como um vulcão em erupção. Refrigeradores estavam no canto direito do cúbico, e todos os membros se perguntavam o que era que o químico guardava ali. As paredes transparentes serviam como uma lousa para o químico, cálculos matemáticos podiam ser vistos desde o chão até o teto daquele lugar. Havia um rádio que ficava em cima de uma bancada, aqueles rock pesados eram mais que música para Kim Minseok; o químico da equipe.

O terceiro cúbico é tão interessante quanto os outros; uma mesa de madeira grande que fica no centro do lugar com alguns cortadores e muitas ferramentas pesadas. Na parede, havia uma televisão, onde o engenheiro desenhava com sua mesa digitalizadora todas as suas invenções robóticas, variando de armas pesadas e máquinas estranhas. Mais um pouco para o fundo, era possível ver computadores quebrados, armas velhas, peças de carros; era como um hobbie para homem pegar coisas do lixão, transformando tudo em armas mortais. Kim Jongdae era realmente o engenheiro da equipe.

O quarto sequer era bom o bastante aos outros cúbicos — opiniões essas dos outros membros, entretanto, o motorista do grupo não era o tipo de pessoa que se abalava com comentários assim. Em seu cúbico haviam papéis de diferentes tamanhos em cima de uma mesa enorme de vidro. Mapas de toda a Coreia, e com sorte, de outros países também. Alguns papéis circulados como rotas de fugas e muito planejamento. Não diferente de outros cúbicos, uma TV grande se mantinha na parede transparente, com programas 3D e mapas especiais onde decide quais atalhos são melhores para tais condições em missões, tomando cuidado com câmeras e movimento de pessoas. Apesar de tudo, o que ele mais gosta de fazer é jogar seus jogos de videogame junto com seu parceiro Chanyeol; mas o que mais chamava atenção naquele cúbico e que nenhum outro teria era o pôster de galã do Oh Sehun; o motorista oficial do grupo.

O quinto era um dos cúbicos mais requintados e elegantes, um verdadeiro charme de Jongin. A luz daquele cúbico era clara o bastante para iluminar qualquer coisa. Uma estante de livros ficava na parede direita, ao lado de uma poltrona retrô repousada. Havia uma máquina de expresso no ambiente, com uma mesa cheia de papéis colocados de forma organizada e catalogada, além de uma tela consideravelmente grande, onde ele faz suas pesquisas, e é onde Sehun o ajuda, sendo sua cobaia para testes experimentais, arrancando risadas gostosas de ouvir de Kim Jongin; o mentalista da equipe.

O sexto cúbico era tão precário quanto o quarto — já diziam os outros membros. O ambiente tem uma televisão gigantesca, com uma cadeira confortável de gamer, e um computador potente ao lado da TV, para aguentar todos os jogos de tiro que esse homem gosta de jogar. Uma mesa decora o centro do cúbico, onde ele monta e limpa suas armas com total cuidado, guardando-as em seu armário espaçoso, com todas as snipper que possa imaginar. Ele adora treinar sua pontaria no boneco de pano resistente, com uma proteção em volta do objeto. Nada incomum sobre Byun Baekhyun; o atirador da equipe.

Por último, o sétimo cúbico podia competir com o quinto. Um ambiente calmo e tranquilo, com uma mesa touch no centro, uma mesa ao lado com alguns papéis escritos por si sobre estratégias. Uma estante com livros decorava o canto do lugar. No alto do cúbico era possível ver uma tela grande na parede transparente, onde o homem escrevia os planos e estratégias sobre o que cada membro faria, mas, tirando os objetos caros presente no ambiente, Kyungsoo gostava mais da foto de sua família que decorava a mesa com papéis; esse com certeza é o estrategista da equipe.

Alguns membros se encaminharam para a sala de descanso onde podiam ler alguma coisa, comer e relaxar para poder começar uma nova missão, outros foram para seus cúbicos para terminar algum projeto ou tirar algum experimento da geladeira que já havia passado da hora de retirar. 

— Kyunggie! — exclamou Junmyeon, parando o menor pelo corredor. — Você pode vir à minha sala para debatermos sobre qual ação devemos tomar?

O menor balançou a cabeça e seguiu o chefe que o conduzia para a sua sala que ficava em cima de todos os quartos do andar de baixo.

A sala moldada é construída para que ficasse em uma posição a qual, apenas ele conseguisse ver o que seus membros estivessem fazendo; possuía paredes de vidro, uma longa mesa com fichas, documentos e mapas todos descobertos por Chanyeol. Um sofá de couro que ele usava dependendo das missões e atrás de sua mesa de trabalho um majestoso armário de madeira sem portas, que repousava seus discos de vinil e algumas esculturas que provavelmente custavam milhões. A bela mobília escondia um profundo cofre, que guardava toda a vida de seus funcionários, ninguém tinha consciência sobre aquilo e nem deveriam, mas Junmyeon precisava da ajuda de Kyungsoo naquele momento, e ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de esconder isso do menor.

— Kyungsoo, eu preciso que você me prometa que, o que escutar e ver aqui não vai sair desta sala — explicou firmemente, tirando seu paletó de alta costura.  
— Nunca senhor. — Kyungsoo proferiu, mantendo uma expressão de confiança e segurança. — Eu estou aqui para fazer o que for necessário. 

O Chefe respirou fundo e arrumou o cabelo castanho, se aproximando do menor que o olhava com uma expressão de curiosidade. Junmyeon sabia que podia confiar em Kyungsoo de olhos fechados, e isso era reconfortante para o mais velho. Kim passou seu braço entre a curva do pescoço do menor, e disse suspirando, olhando para o horizonte:  
— Sente-se, por favor. Isso vai levar um tempo. 

(...)

Os meninos iam pouco a pouco se dissipando, quando restou apenas Chanyeol e Sehun na cozinha, arrumando as coisas para fazer um saboroso lamen. Eles riam alto de alguma piada contada pelo mais novo, quando Sehun parou por um momento enchendo a panela dourada com água. 

— Sabe, eu estava pensando aqui, Junmyeon nunca contou o resto da história do Kyung — comentou o mais novo, ligando o fogão e colocando a panela de água sobre a boca. 

Park o olhou com uma expressão confusa. O mais alto com seu cabelo curto bagunçado e um moletom azul se acomodava em cima do balcão enquanto olhava para o amigo, querendo saber mais.

— Eu me lembro que um dia perguntei para o Jongin se ele sabia. — Sehun continuou o próprio assunto, fazendo uma pausa logo em seguida, olhando para o sofá onde o jovem citado na conversa estava sentado, apreciando algum livro. — Depois de muito tempo em silêncio, ele me disse qu-  
— Sabia que eu já pensei nisso uma vez. — Interrompeu Chanyeol. — Quando eu estava pesquisando alguns militares na missão do ano passado, achei um documento que dizia sobre ele, mas era confidencial e nem eu consegui achar a cópia original. 

Os dois olharam instantemente para o moreno no sofá que lia em silêncio, quando sua voz rouca perguntou:  
— Posso saber qual é motivo para vocês ficarem me encarando?   
— Nini — sussurrou Sehun, deixando a água no fogo e chegando mais próximo do amigo, fazendo uma voz fofa, continuou: — Você podia contar para nós o resto da história do Kyungsoo.   
— Nunca tivemos a chance de escutar — pontuou Chanyeol, pulando no sofá.   
— E por que vocês acham que eu sei de toda a história? — questionou, fechando seu livro e finalmente encarando os dois amigos.  
— Porque você é uma pessoa sábia, e foi o segundo a ser recrutado pelo chefe — reafirmou Chanyeol, esperando o moreno ceder.

Jongin respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo cabelo dourado. Ele sabia que aqueles dois não o deixariam em paz enquanto não soubessem da verdade, e para ele já estava mais que na hora de todos saberem o que realmente aconteceu naquela missão.

#### Bagdá, Iraque, 2003

Aquela guerra havia começado a tanto tempo, e mesmo assim ainda perdurava por muitos anos depois. A invasão no Iraque havia começado naquele ano por supostas informações que haveria armas de destruição em massa no país, como também a luta pelo terrorismo; Kyungsoo foi convocado a servir seu país, justo quando as coisas estavam indo de mal a pior; entretanto, isso não fez o menor abaixar a cabeça. Nesta época, o desejo de poder foi eliminando tudo que existia pelo caminho, sendo vidas inocentes e sonhos. No fim o ditador Saddam Hussein não tinha sido encontrado, e Kyungsoo pôde descansar.  
Nos meses seguintes o presidente dos Estados Unidos, George Bush, retornou com a mesma teoria de armas que supostamente poderia acabar com todos. Foi quando Kyungsoo teve de ser convocado novamente, para agir contra o terrorismo, e proteger o seu país. E ali estava ele, o pobre garoto, dentro de uma barraca fedorenta e pequena, esperando o comandante chegar. Seu coração palpitava rápido e sua respiração era ofegante, nem tinha começado a segunda parte da guerra e Kyungsoo já estava a soar mesmo sem o sol batendo em si. A todo momento ele se perguntava o que estava fazendo ali, sendo que a estabilidade que tinha sido prometida pelos invasores nunca chegou, muito menos o terrorismo havia sido controlado.

Inúmeros pensamentos se passaram na mente do menor que limpou o suor da testa com a blusa, a esfera solar estava ainda mais forte que todos os outros dias, talvez fosse por causa de tantos militares, armas, aviões e pessoas juntas. Kyungsoo não gostava daquilo, não queria mais estar ali, não queria fazer parte disso, porém, não tinha mais volta. 

— Tudo preparado para hoje soldado? — perguntou o tenente entrando na barraca.   
— Senhor — disse o menor, batendo continência. — De acordo com meus cálculos, seria menos arriscado…  
— Já cansei de ouvir isso Do Kyungsoo, não quero saber se seus códigos e essas coisas dizem que pode haver crianças, mulheres ou idosos naquele lugar. Iremos explodir hoje e isso é uma ordem. Você entendeu? 

O pequeno respirou fundo e cerrou os punhos, ele sabia que o militar não se importava com as vidas das pessoas, e o que aconteceria naquele dia. Kyungsoo nunca tinha entendido aquele homem à sua frente com o peito cheio ao falar das coisas que vinham em sua mente. 

— Sim senhor, eu entendo — respondeu por fim, dando um ponto final ao assunto.

(...)

O tempo passava rápido naquele lugar, o sol pouco a pouco ia embora como se soubesse do que estava por vir e se recusava-se de alguma forma ver toda aquela guerra, ou pelo menos o que ia restar dela. A noite chegou tão rápido quanto, e os militares corriam para seus postos, aviadores escutavam atentos às instruções do estrategista de cabelo curto, olhos arredondados e uma boca avermelhada. 

— No total vamos ter mais de 7 caça bombardeiros F-111. Vocês do grupo 3 irão focar nas mansões a qual já passamos suas coordenadas. Essa missão deve durar no máximo 50 minutos, nada menos e nada há mais. Logo depois saem de lá para a equipe terrestre poder fazer seu trabalho. A operação irá ter início às três da madrugada, logo depois da equipe 2 lançarem os mísseis na áreas de pesquisas, usinas e lugares que possa colocar a missão em risco. Entenderam? 

— Sim senhor! — exclamaram em uma só resposta. 

(...) 

O bater do relógio ecoava pelo alojamento, trazendo consigo o barulho da ansiedade que batia no coração do pequeno jovem. 

— Você está bem, Kyungsoo? — questionou Baekhyun, vindo em sua direção.  
— Eu não sei dizer. 

Byun olhou para o amigo que terminava de colocar seu uniforme apertado. Arrumou seu rifle M21 em seu ombro e continuou o assunto, dizendo:

— Eu sei que você vai conseguir terminar isso, Soo. 

Do Kyungsoo deu um sorriso de lado e agradeceu pelas palavras que naquele momento podia fazer tamanha diferença. 

— Mas me diga Bae-

No entanto, antes que a frase pudesse ser finalizada, um barulho alto de explosão dava sinal do começo de um dia que mudaria a vida do jovem soldado. 

(...) 

O céu era de uma cor alaranjada, as estrelas brilhantes que antes iluminavam as casas do lugar agora estavam escondidas por conta da fumaça que preenchia e sufocava as pessoas por onde passava. O fogo subia para a imensidão do céu que a beira de um colapso tentava suportar aquilo. As explosões tinham um barulho alto, a terra tremia com aquele som, estremecendo-se de medo enquanto se despedaçava com cada bomba jogada em seu corpo. 

Do Kyungsoo, se escondeu atrás de alguma parede de uma casa próxima ao ponto e respirou fundo. Desde muito pequeno ele havia aprendido que aquilo era o certo, que ele tinha que lutar pelo seu país e sua família, e se recusar a entrar nessa luta, seria uma desonra tão grande que nenhum ato poderia acobertar sua decisão. Porém, ao estar ali, o jovem soldado sabia que aquilo não era certo, não devia se combater violência com mais violência, ainda mais com tantas pessoas inocentes envolvidas, famílias que se despedaçaram por causa da ganância de alguém. O barulho das chamas ardendo entravam em seu ouvido tão rápido e forte quanto as bombas que ainda caiam do Olimpo. 

Alguns soldados se aproximavam lentamente de Do, que na mesma posição olhava por toda a destruição que se passava em sua frente. Todos estavam em posição, apenas esperando o sinal do chefe da operação para averiguar o local. Por exatamente 50 minutos os barulhos, chamas, dores e gritos continuaram, quando um repleto silêncio preencheu o lugar, trazendo consigo o cheiro da morte e o nascer do sol.

— Certo soldados! — gritou o major, segurando sua arma próxima ao peito. — Equipe terrestre, explorem todos os lugares, não quero ninguém vivo. Atiradores, fiquem de olho em qualquer movimento suspeito. Entenderam?   
— Sim senhor! — responderam em uníssono. 

As paredes do lugar caiam a cada toque, tudo tinha se tornado parte da terra, não se via mais um palácio como era antes. O cheiro de carne queimada penetrava nas narinas dos soldados que caminhavam por entre os destroços que não se sabia ao certo o que era, eles procuravam por qualquer sinal, quando um choro distante travou todo o batalhão.

A poucos metros de onde a equipe de Kyungsoo estava, havia uma pequena criança que encolhida ao lado de alguém caído, chorava, escondida entre os destroços. Do, sabia que ela não poderia ser encontrada, os soldados procuravam o som daquele choro, e Kyungsoo torcia para que só ele tivesse visto. Ele sabia que o pior podia acontecer com uma menina tão pequena caso seu sargento ou outro soldado a encontrasse. E em meio ao desespero e tentativa de se comunicar com a criança que em prantos pedia pela mãe, correu em sua direção tentando de alguma forma alcançá-la, porém, o destino não era tão generoso como pensava, e pouco antes de poder pegar a pequena pela mãos e protegê-la, um tiro ecoou pelo lugar vazio, levando consigo o último suspiro de uma vida que não tinha culpa e nem sequer entendia tudo aquilo.  
Seu coração batia rápido, sua respiração falhava e sua boca havia secado. Nada passava em sua mente que entrando em choque apagava tudo, como um grande blecaute. O corpo agora em seus braços sem vida era como um aviso que ele deveria ter escutado a tempo, aquilo não era certo, nenhuma guerra trazia coisa boas e ele deveria ter entendido isso, quando via seu pai definhar com o tempo. 

O que foi soldado? - A voz alta do major ecoava pelo lugar vazio. 

Nenhuma palavra saia da boca do outro que ainda paralisado tentava entender tudo aquilo. A trilha de fumaça que a bala havia deixado ainda flutuava no ar, os olhos arredondados e cheios de lágrimas do menor acompanharam a linha que levavam ao atirador, esse que seria um dos maiores motivos do choque do soldado que agora, estático olhava a pessoa que o retribuía o olhar.

#### Seul, Coreia do Sul, 2006

Os pássaros cantavam por entre os galhos das árvores, que amareladas por conta do frio caiam pouco a pouco esperando para renascerem na primavera. O banco de madeira frio acomodava duas pessoas, que parecidas permaneciam em silêncio. 

— Escute filho — sussurrou a Senhora de cabelos curtos e olhos brilhantes. — Já fazem três anos desde que você voltou do Iraque. Três anos em que eu não escuto sua voz, por favor, fale alguma coisa — suplicou a mãe, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ela olhou para longe e entrelaçou os dedos tentando esconder seu nervosismo, sua boca avermelhada fazia um risco, quando apertando os lábios pensava no que dizer. Ela esperava ansiosamente pela chegada de uma pessoa.

— Kyunggie, esse moço, ele pode te ajudar! É sério, meu bem. Estou fazendo isso por você, sabe disso, não? — questionou com a voz trêmula, segurando a mão gelada do filho. — Tenho certeza que depois da conversa que vocês terão, você vai conseguir seguir com sua vida.

A Senhora nutria esperança em seu coração, de alguma maneira queria fazer seu filho voltar ao que era antes. Ela jamais aceitou que ele fosse para a guerra, mas espelhado nos ensinamentos do pai, decidiu fazê-lo, honrando sua morte e devoção ao país. No entanto, aquela mãe, com uma enorme angústia no peito, jamais escolheria um país em troca de seu filho.

Minutos depois de dizer aquelas palavras, ela se levantou e repousou um beijo na testa de Do. O jovem que havia sido diagnosticado com estresse pós-traumático, não reagia a nada a exatamente três anos, quando voltou carregado de marcas da guerra. Sua mãe decidida que voltaria para sua cidade natal em busca de ajuda e tratamentos, levou o filho consigo, porém os dias passavam rapidamente sem nenhum sinal de melhora do garoto. Até que em um dia frio de inverno, uma carta misteriosa surgiu em sua caixa de correios, sem assinatura e remetente. Dentro da carta continha apenas um endereço e um nome. Esse mesmo nome que começou a nutrir em seu peito a esperança de que iria salvar seu filho.

Mesmo que toda aquela situação pudesse parecer um tanto estranha, ela precisava tirar seu amado menino daquela angústia que o cercava por tanto tempo, então tomando toda a coragem que a restava, foi até o endereço fornecido na carta. Lá, conheceu um jovem com uma aparência bela e bondosa, que aceitou com um sorriso no rosto ajuda-lá. Marcando o encontro com o menino, neste dia em questão.

De repente, a Senhora avistou dois homens caminhando em sua direção. Sabendo que eram eles, ela não pensou duas vezes em se afastar, deixando-os a sós para conversarem com seu filho. Em sua face, uma expressão de gratidão era dada ao homem que exalava um cheiro de perfume caro de longe. Estava vestido com um terno Armani preto, sentando-se calmamente ao lado de Do, enquanto cruzava as pernas, se preparando para fazer seu discurso. 

— O dia está realmente muito bonito hoje — pontuou Junmyeon, dando um sorriso de lado. — Sabe Do Kyungsoo, eu sou um homem que sempre consegue o que quer, então irei ser sincero com você. Por incrível que pareça, sua mãe apareceu em meu escritório por esses dias. 

Seu olhar furtivo observava o menino sentado ao seu lado, que não havia mostrado nenhuma reação com sua chegada. 

— E sabe o mais incrível nisso? Eu estava realmente procurando por você. Foi difícil achar suas informações, e nem meu melhor contato conseguiu descobrir muitas coisas, mas sua mãe foi bem participativa nesse requisito. — Ele fez uma pausa e arrumou seu paletó moldado em seu corpo, lembrando rasamente da conversa com aquela senhora, onde ela contava tudo sobre suas vidas e histórias. — Eu tenho um trabalho que precisa de sua habilidade, mas para isso eu preciso que você esqueça de tudo o que aconteceu de ruim naquele dia.

Junmyeon deu um sorriso largo, pousando seu corpo para trás e tocando a madeira do banco, dando um longo suspiro, novamente continuando de onde tinha parado:  
— Sua mãe me falou algumas coisas sobre sua infância. Você se lembra quando seu pai contava histórias incríveis sobre as aventuras dele?

Junmyeon fechou os olhos por um segundo e sentiu a refrescante brisa bater em seu cabelo. Não esperava uma resposta do menor, então logo depois voltou a abrir os olhos, terminando de falar:  
— Posso dar um jeito na sua dor, se você permitir. — O homem de terno chique se aproximou do ouvido do garoto, sussurrando: — Posso fazer com que aquele tiro, e quase toda a guerra nunca tenha acontecido.

O vento soprou forte naquele momento, levando consigo o canto do Monticola gularis, que com sua melodia doce encantava a qualquer um. Junmyeon levantou-se do banco, dando passagem para o rapaz alto que estava consigo fazer seu trabalho. Assim como a voz suave do canto do pássaro, o jovem com olhos de amêndoas e cabelo dourado, repercutiu no lugar do animal, um canto mais belo e ameno.

— Durma — anunciou o belo rapaz no ouvido do garoto.

Apenas uma palavra tinha sido proferida naquela hora, porém, transformou-se em uma presença tão forte vindo dos lábios grossos e rosados do belo homem que estava acompanhado de Junmyeon, que como um passe de mágica salvou o pequeno soldado.

#### Seul, Coreia do Sul, 2020

Os jovens fizeram uma expressão confusa, ao mesmo tempo que Jongin gargalhava alto com a reação dos dois amigos. Eles se levantaram em silêncio, e voltaram para a cozinha ainda tentando assimilar toda aquela informação que tinha sido passada para eles. A comida agora quase queimando, boiava na panela dourada. 

— Mas Kai — interrogou Chanyeol, enquanto tirava a panela do fogo.   
— Sim? — O moreno voltou a prestar atenção nos amigos, virando-se para trás.   
— Quem era a pessoa que disse aquela última palavra? Quem enviou a carta com o nome do chefe? E quem atirou na menina? São tantas incógnitas.

Kim deu um sorriso carinhoso ao amigo, respondendo-lhe com uma voz calma:   
— Tudo tem seu tempo Channie. Um dia você irá descobrir todas essas respostas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> Novamente quero lembrar, respeito sempre em primeiro lugar.
> 
> Obrigada!
> 
> Link trailer pela Suhomyeon <3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQvMFHLIVy8

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler!


End file.
